


Импритинг

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drama, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Говорят, запечатление – лучшее, что может произойти с волком.





	Импритинг

Говорят, запечатление — лучшее, что может произойти с волком. Когда земля уходит из-под ног, в голове всё мешается в опрелую труху, а перед глазами — только человек, ради которого пойдёшь на край света. Волчата мечтают о запечатлении с самого детства — и мальчишки, и девчонки, — представляют, как найдут своего человека, как проведут с ним всю свою жизнь, как пронесут эти чувства через годы и обстоятельства. Старейшины ласково гладят их по головам и ворчливо приговаривают: «Каждому волку — по истинной паре».

Киба считает это блажью. В семье Кибы о запечатлении никто не говорит — так же, как и старейшины не говорят, что можно запечатлеться в человека, который смертельно болен. Так же, как они не говорят, что этот человек волен уйти. Никто почему-то не считает нужным сказать, что запечатляется только волк — что его истинная пара остаётся всего лишь человеком. Всё, чему их учат с детства, — ложь. Земля действительно уходит из-под ног, в голове — опрелая труха, и ты уже на краю света, но никто не говорит, что можно запечатлеться в человека, который тебя никогда не любил и уже не полюбит.

Так случилось с Кибой. Отец ушёл, когда Кибе не было и года, человек Ханы умер у неё на руках, а человек Кибы — это Хината.

О запечатлении в его семье всё ещё молчат.

Превращение — всегда боль и жар. В ушах звенит, перед глазами мутнеет, а сердце отбивает барабанную дробь прямо под горлом. Сначала лопается кожа — идёт трещинами как слишком маленькая одежда, натягивается на зудящих рёбрах и рвётся, осыпаясь грязными лоскутами под ноги. Потом трещат мышцы, обрастая шкурой, затем вытягивается морда, увеличиваются уши, отрастают клыки и когти. После — ломаются кости, глазные яблоки набухают, будто готовые вывалиться из глазниц, а в груди так больно жжёт, что лучше умереть, чем ощущать подобное снова и снова. Киба плачет каждое превращение — он никому об этом не говорит, и никто об этом не догадывается.

Никто — кроме, конечно, Хинаты.

Она всегда рядом — Хината его не боится, не опасается, даже когда ей в лицо смотрят обнажённые острые клыки. Хината ему всегда улыбается — гладит по белой морде, когда он обращается, чешет за ушами, когда миссия закончена, и можно сбросить волчью шкуру. Всегда беспокоится, если ему достаётся, всегда доверчиво льнёт, если приходится спать в лесу. Хината слишком хороша для этого мира — мира, где много крови, грязи и лжи. Киба любил её ещё до того, как запечатлелся в неё, — только она его никогда не любила.

Не так, как он её.

Ему, конечно, недостаточно.

После превращения Киба всегда оглушён — это единственный момент, когда он ослаблен, и Шино всегда несёт вахту, чтобы их не застали врасплох. Хината всегда рядом — сидит у плеча Кибы, и её мягкая чакра накрывает глубокие раны и смешные царапины на его обнажённой горячей груди. Киба тяжело дышит — ему больно и плохо, и больше не от ран, а потому, что Хината рядом. Она думает, что помогает, надеется, что Кибе станет легче, если она подлечит его раны, — так думает Шино, так думают все вокруг.

На самом деле это не так.

На самом деле она его убивает.

Зверь внутри Кибы тянет к ней свои лапы — у Хинаты ласковая улыбка и добрые глаза. Она родилась и выросла в ужасном мире, но это не помешало ей сохранить милосердие — не помешало ей остаться чище горного ручья. На фоне Хинаты Киба чувствует себя грязным — диким животным, проклятым душегубом, кровожадным зверем. Волк внутри него бьётся в бессилии, и его острые клыки раздирают Кибе сердце. Волк рычит: «Возьми то, что твоё!», но Киба не может.

Никто не говорит, что человек, в которого ты запечатлелся, может сказать тебе: «Нет». Киба не спрашивал — он знает. Волк внутри него мог бы разорвать Наруто на части, разгрызть ему брюхо, зарыться пастью в дурно пахнущие кишки, но это не его битва, — не Кибе решать и вмешиваться, и уж тем более не его волку.

Всё должно идти своим чередом. Даже если так больно — так больно, что хочется умереть. Никто не говорит, что когда твой человек плачет, — ты тоже плачешь. Никто не говорит, что может быть плохо, — больно, гадко, ужасно.

Никто не говорит, что тебе придётся держать себя в руках.

Киба держит — до тех пор, пока Хината не склоняется над ним.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает она встревожено. — Ты еле дышишь.

Киба смотрит на неё. У Хинаты ласковая улыбка и мягкие руки — он знает, на что она способна, и её руки всё ещё слаще яблок в карамели. От неё пахнет сиренью и свежей травой, в её глазах — только искренняя тревога, и если бы она только могла сказать ему: «Да».

Она не может.

Никто не выбирает, в кого ему запечатлеться.

Киба набрасывается на неё — болезненное превращение сводит судорогой внутренности. Кожа опадает с него склизкой листвой, кости хрустят, ломаясь, глубоко в горле — вкус собственной гнилой крови. Киба раздирает на себе горячую плоть, стаскивает собственными когтями, вспарывая мышечные пласты, и боль в его глазных яблоках такая острая, будто они действительно лопнули звонкими пузырями.

Когда он открывает глаза, волк внутри него дышит Хинате в лицо. Она напугана — в её ладонях потрескивает горящая чакра, но она не нападает в ответ. Не потому, что медлит, не потому, что не знает, как атаковать, не потому, что ждёт лучшего момента, — Хината в принципе не хочет на него нападать. Чакра в её руках — от испуга, а не потому, что она решила так сама. Она верит Кибе — Кибе и волку внутри него.

— Киба? — зовёт она осторожно, и её голос — звонкий, как весенняя капель.

Кибу ведёт. Он дрожит, его рёбра ходят ходуном, и всё, чего хочет он, — это обладать. Он сильнее — если постарается, Хината и закричать не сможет. Шино далеко — выгуливает своих жуков — и не успеет, даже если его крылатые твари окажутся проворнее обычного. Киба может взять то, что его, прямо сейчас — Хината под ним, и то, что она ему доверяет, делает её беззащитной.

Хината предназначена ему.

— Киба? — зовёт она снова.

Киба смотрит ей в лицо — тихий испуг в глазах и ласковая улыбка на губах. Она всегда добра к нему — даже если он облажался, даже если он малодушно плачет, даже если он пугает её.

Киба щёлкает челюстями — волк внутри него силён, но Киба сильнее. Запечатление — худшее, что с ним произошло, и он не собирается дать ему разрушить свою жизнь. Он не собирается дать волку то, чего тот хочет. Хината его — не волка, не дурацкого запечатления.

Только его, глупого Кибы.

Он плачет каждое превращение — потом долго сидит у костра, будто замёрз, хотя температура его тела заставляет людей обжигаться. В этот раз он тоже плачет — Хината обнимает его, прижимая его лохматую голову к своей груди, и на её лице нет ни капли неприязни. Она всё понимает — она всегда была слишком хороша для этого мира.

Хината тоже любит Кибу — но не так, как любит её сам Киба.

Говорят, запечатление — лучшее, что может произойти с волком. Киба не согласен — ни со старейшинами, ни с волком. Лучшее, что произошло с ним, — это не запечатление.

Лучшее, что произошло с ним, — это Хината.

Всегда была Хината.


End file.
